


Research Facility Days

by thatarikuchan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, Original Work
Genre: Gen, but if you all end up liking it then thats good too!, ratings will go up later on if i continue with it, um, wrote purely for my enjoyment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatarikuchan/pseuds/thatarikuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the research facility and the life of the children there.<br/>Mostly looking at Virus and Trip , but also looking at Ari and Mitsu and the other kids in general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote because i really enjoy thinking of the research facility and what went on in there and younger Virus and Trip and then it gives me an excuse to explore further Beta Usui-Ari and how she undergoes the change and then gets cast aside when they find Mitsu looking for her and they perfect their design at the time for Usui and then its Mitsu’s body that they use for Test Usui until they come up with more design changes and what not and surpass Mitsu’s functions with a better build for Usui’s body. I dunno if i’ll continue this to that point, but if I do then maybe a few will enjoy it.
> 
> I know I might upset some people with my thoughts and having my androids in there, but it interested me enough into writing it so I hope if you do read it, you enjoy it~

   It was rather boring living in the mundane routine of experiments and solitude in the research facility. Or at least Virus was growing ever tired of it, but he couldn’t exactly do anything about it. The person in charge, Toue, had his plans and he was going to see them through. It didn’t matter much what any of the children felt let alone argued. So most days Virus would sit and read. He found himself liking more psychological and controversial topics and the researchers there apparently liked this, so naturally they gave him texts of all kinds to keep him entertained and see if it would affect him. Virus accepted, giving his fake smile and playing his charm to keep the researchers at bay. They grew to like him and Virus liked to use that to his advantage. So he would often get new books every few weeks or so.

   Not much was different about this day as Virus sat down on his bed and relaxed, sighing as he opened his familiar green book, a red-headed kid taking it upon himself to sit next to Virus as he read.

   ”Sometimes I forget you are even there you know, Trip? Given I don’t like much noise, but I wonder why you follow me like a lost dog without a word. Normally some would at least have tried to converse by now.” Virus had said out of the blue, turning another page in the book. The kid next to him merely shrugged and Virus said nothing more, only reading in silence again. Whether Trip was keeping up with Virus’s reading pace or not didn’t matter to Virus. By now, the pair were used to hearing odd sounds, sobs of children coming in and out of experiments and machines whirring lowly. They didn’t pay it any mind and let themselves be occupied with whatever they usually did. Virus usually sat for hours just reading through his books, Trip would sometimes sit attentively and actually try to read some of his books as well, but some of the texts proved difficult to understand, so most of the time Trip would take naps and though it bothered Virus a little to have this kid fall asleep with his head in the blond’s lap, he simply endured it. 

    _Better than him beating me black and blue I suppose._

   A few more hours passed with nothing of interest, just a slowly increase of voices coming and going down the halls. It caught Virus’s attention a bit more than usual, but he assumed it had to do with their precious child- the one they cared most about- Sei. Virus has yet to get the full details on that one, but he figured he’d find out soon enough. However, singing was something that was almost never heard of unless it came from those in charge of the infants. Virus immediately shut his book and looked out the large window in his room.

_Ah well I guess that’s why I keep hearing so many people talking. I wish I could get a better look at who they’re fussing over though._

   ”Why are they bein’ loud today? I don’t see what’s so special about that Sei whatever kid.” 

   Virus turned his attention to the sleepy red head next to him and shook his head, glancing back to the window to see the group moving further down the hall, only catching a glimpse of unnaturally bright purple hair flowing from between two researchers out of the six that were ushering whoever it was to follow them. He had almost forgotten that Trip sometimes would speak to him given how quiet he was majority of the time.

   ”That wasn’t Sei though, Trip. That was someone else.”

   Trip shrugged and rubbed his eye. “Tch, still no reason to be so freakin’ loud. Bet they aren’t even that special anyway.” He frowned, looking towards the window with a huff.

   ”Well, whoever it is, i’m sure we’ll learn of them eventually. It’s almost lunch time anyway, you should probably stay awake for now as it is.”

   Virus was met with a groan as he left the bed, walking over to the wall of books he was graciously given to place the green one back in its spot. He looked at their clock, nodding that in a few minutes the doors would be unlocked and they would be free to go eat…or roam if they were careful enough. Not like he hadn’t done it before, but with Trip around he usually didn’t skip lunch as often to pursue his interests as Trip would much rather eat in most cases. Virus figured he might as well eat lunch today too seeing as how he would have no idea where to even look for this mysterious person who has caused a commotion.


	2. Feeling

_Click_

   The mechanical locking device released and the cell door opened. Virus glanced back to Trip, the red head still yawning and wearing his signature frown. 

   ”I’m not even hungry right now. I’d rather just sleep.”

   Virus chuckled and adjusted his glasses. “Well then stay here and sleep if you want, it’s not like I’m gonna stop you.” The blond knew damn well his shadow wasn’t about to stay behind while Virus went off and did who knows what. Sure enough, after the first few steps Virus took down the hall Trip tagged along in silence. The younger of the two made sure not to lag too far behind Virus as the halls were soon filled with other children of different ages and some researchers to supervise, though they didn’t do too good a job of it truthfully.

   Meal times were the sole time just about all the captives could interact amongst each other freely. Yes, they each had a cell mate, but that wasn’t always the best and in some cases, for instance Virus’s, there was only so much they could handle before reaching a level of unspoken annoyance in regard to their roommate. Now Virus would much rather have this silent body mindlessly following him than having Trip go off on him and fight with him like he’s known to with the other kids, but there’s only so much watching and waiting he can take. As it was the overall color scheme of the facility reflected nothingness- a white void with bright white lights and tiled glossy floors that were sometimes stained with the blood of failed experiments. The monotony of white only broken up by the somewhat varied appearances of others and of course as mentioned before, blood. After the first few months, everyone just kind of blurred together. Virus could then see why Trip would grow restless and snap at other frequently.

   _When everyone looks the same, its hard to hold onto your sanity in a place like this._

  As they continued to make their way to the dining hall, Virus found himself glancing down at his collar. Every one admitted into the facility wore one. It was black and had a faint pulsing line through the middle that displayed the wearer’s heart beat. Trip’s would usually show signs of an increased pulse before he was about to go beat someone up. you’d think after that short little warning, the people would leave him alone no?

   A nudge to the elbow brought Virus from his thoughts and he looked down to his side. Trip was motioning for Virus to get in line for food. The blond nodded and walked to wait for his serving. It was easy to tell that Trip was being stubborn earlier when he stated he wasn’t hungry as the subtle happiness that spread across the boy’s face showed. Times like this Virus sometimes wished he had a small piece of simple-minded innocence still- that shred of ten-year old simplicity. Where thoughts didn’t plague you twenty four seven upon learning the disgusting truth on the world. Virus wondered, though, just how much of that simplicity Trip actually had; he had beaten so many people ruthlessly since being admitted that sometimes Virus forgot Trip was merely ten years old. Such violence wasn’t unheard of, but it wasn’t a common in thing in children his age.

   If Trip was bothered by Virus getting lost in thought currently, he did not show it. He simply sat next to the blond and bit into his piece of roast. At least the food they served them was pretty good. Either that or Trip really wasn’t that picky of an eater. He would glance at Virus from time to time and still see how the teen was drifting into space; Virus never really ate much, but today he hadn’t even touched the plate he got, aimlessly drawing circles in the food with his fork. It was a little bothersome to Trip; out of the two, Virus was normally the well minded one- stable and focused. It didn’t make sense to him at all that Virus was thinking more than usual. Perhaps he had seen something the younger did not.

_He said something about…what was it? Purple hair? think so anyway_

The red head made it a point to slurp his juice loudly before confronting his roommat _e_ "Whats up with you to-"

   And in that moment, he fell silent. In fact, the whole room went silent, the children one after the other slowly ceasing their conversations. Because what they were hearing was far more important than whatever conversation they were having. The researchers were speaking, but above that a quiet voice rang out. It was unique, different, soft and melodic. It was sweet and kind. And as far as the dialogue the children could hear, it pissed off the researchers to no end. This voice caught Virus’s attention very quickly as he had remembered it from before. He, along with just about half of the room, turned around to stare at the direction the voice was coming from, hoping to put a face to the notes that were filling the air.

   ”Can’t you shut her up? She’s causing a scene.”

   ”Toue said we should introduce her to them as it is. I don’t see why everyone is making such a fuss.”

   ”Damn it Greg, you can’t just introduce a fucking android we picked up off the streets to  _these_  kids- who knows whats gonna happen.”

   ”Whatever, just get that thing to shut up, it’s drawing way too much attention to itself for being hidden in the back part of the building.”

   After a brief exchange of words, several researchers took off down the hall. Virus assumed it was to go take care of their new experiment.

    _An android then…one who sings and has bright purple hair. One they’ve just picked up off the street like trash….Hm…_

   Virus’s curiosity grew while Trip seemed unnerved to have heard the notes. Neither of them knew the answer as to why just yet though. All they know is that the researchers were furious their newest addition refused to quiet down. Over the course of 15 minutes, the machine’s voice echoed down the halls and no child dared to interrupt. It wasn’t like they were under mind control or anything of the sort. It had just been so long since any of them heard something so genuine sounding, even if it did come from a machine.

   It was like being infused with the smallest shred of hope once again, and for a lot of these children, that was something that they had long forgot the feeling of.


End file.
